tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream (Melete)
The original SIC of the Decepticons, right up until he died. Even still he's hanging about. Personality What a great inquisitive, scientific mind. Being choked under layers of snide back-stabbery, salt, insecurity, pettiness and bitterness and an all-consuming rage all being enabled by the abuser he calls a 'leader' who even actively fans the flames of these negative traits through continual physical torture. Naturally, this has also left him with a lot of obvious issues only furthering his near-crippling calamitous self. History When he wasn't being beaten and treated like scrap by someone he once had hope in, Starscream was still a bit of a back-handed, sneaky fellow yet it lacked the sort of maliciousness he soon developed. Hailing from Vos Starscream was a well-respected scientist able to use his flight modules and alt mode to reach high up into the skies and record data that the more commonly-expected scientists could not. During his time lapping up praise from his colleagues he picked up a bulky but incredibly friendly seeker named Skyfire, the two being fast friends. Skyfire's patient and genuine friendliness balanced out Starscreams sharp, somewhat bratty attitude while in turn, the smaller seeker helped Skyfire be a little less of a doormat. Yes, the two friends seemed to be really helping each other and building their careers so well. Their career ended this quite suddenly. After being granted a ship to travel to a couple distant planets for research, one, in particular, seemed to be going through a cataclysmic ice age, while out collecting samples a wild storm closed in on the two seekers, any attempt at flying back to their ship in orbit sent them both crashing uncontrollably. Starscream's lighter frame saved him as he found it easier to hook onto an updraft being able to get the lift to return to his ship albeit damaged. After performing the necessary repairs on himself the seeker took the ship down, desperately searching as much of the planet as he could for the missing Skyfire, but it was a loss and he was forced to return back to Cybertron. Back home Starscream pleaded with the council to give him the fuel, funds and bot power to mount a rescue but was continually denied. The constant rejection and lack of his best friend drove Starscream back into many of his old bad habits, but worse, setting his career into a bumpy spiral too. Still furious about the betrayal of the council Starscream's interest was piqued when wind of a rebellion being lead by a miner-turned-gladiator drifted to him. Entranced with the idea of overthrowing the council, getting revenge and maybe, just maybe, getting the chance to recover his friend if they weren't dead Starscream became an avid follower of this gradually swelling movement. Knowing how dangerous these semi-illegal gladiator fights were Starscream put his talents to use once more, hoping to earn favour within the ranks of this movement; he created the fusion cannon. Favour was earnt and he ended up being welcomed into the fold bringing Thundercracker and Skywarp along with him furthered his good credit within the new group. Proving an astonishingly quickly developing streak of cruelness in battle shot him up to a place right next to the group's leader himself; Megatron. From here on out the war began and then consumed Cybertron. All thoughts of Skyfire were drained out of Starscream as the taste for power and fighting overcame him. He wanted more. It was like his old back-stabbing streak got amplified and he soon began to butt heads with Megatron more often than not prompting an awful cycle of physical punishment severe enough to leave permanent damage upon his vocal unit. NOTE: From here on out it was basically warring then the events of G1 leading up to the movie. Starscream's death wasn't just revenge on the part of Galvatron, no he was a sacrifice for Unicron, his spark was to be consumed by the unmaker as a tribute, as such it was saturated in chaotic energy like a beacon for the abomination. However Starscream's proximity to the AllSpark shielded him from being sucked away into Unicron's energy, but the chaotic power prevented him from joining the Well, leaving him in limbo until he could form thoughts again... At one point Starscream struck a deal with strange creatures calling themselves the Quintessons, becoming intrigued by their scientific prowess and fellow hatred of both Autobots AND Decepticons. They eagerly took him and used him as part of their scheme's building him a body made from schematics of both factions fallen leaders. Starscream temporarily took on the name 'Guiltaur' as he rejoined the Decepticons slowly earning enough trust to walk among them freely. This plan failed when of all the things Rodimus Prime and Galvatron managed to agree on a temporary truce just to defeat him. Unable to beat them both despite the impressive firepower of the body he was forced out and the lifeless husk destroyed. After two failed take-over attempts Starscream was left incorporeal and low on power, unable to be seen at all by those around him, left to skulk around Chaar for eternity. During the events of the Extriverse/Break Starscream's ghost only became further infuriated as not only was he, out of all the undeserving, uncouth, revolting, wastes-of-space's that made up the Decepticons, being left out and abandoned as a intangible shadow BUT they were happily introducing more Decepticons to the ranks creating several young protoforms. As such it almost took him a little too long to realise one in particular seemed to be able to see him... Notes/Extra * Can indeed run on all fours and do a little bird-hop. * He originally sounded like his TFP self until Megatron continually throttling him gave him that distincive screech. Category:Melete Cluster